Can I Get A Witness?
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Hotch and little Jack are evicted from their apartment, due to budget cuts and money take backs at the FBI. What happens when they move in with three Prentiss women and one little Prentiss boy
1. Chapter 1

Emily felt her heart calm as the hot liquid slid down her throat, and her eyes slowly read over a new sentence she came across in her book. Her upper back was laid against the arm of the couch and her bare feet sat on a cushion she took from the chair near her television. Before she could pick her fingers up to flip the page, her head turned to the coffee table when the phone rang. Her eyes squinted before she set her mug down and picked up the phone, placing it next to her ear as she looked back at her book. "Prentiss residence."

"Hey Emily, it's Hotch."

Emily smiled as she flipped the page. "Hey Hotch. Happy Saturday."

"Yeah, you too. Can I ask you a question?"

Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she closed her book, her finger scratching her temple when she felt the muscles in her face tense. "Hotch what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter…per say. But, I kind of need a favor."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can Jack and I stay at your place for awhile?"

Emily's eyebrows lifted into her hairline as her fingers scraped along the part in her hair, straight down the middle. "Why? Hotch what happened?"

There was a sigh at the other end of the line. "I'm just behind on some bills because of budget cuts at the office, and…"

"And what, Hotch?"

"The evicted us, Emily."

Emily gasped as her hand flew over her mouth, soft whispers floating down to her from one of the rooms upstairs. "Oh Hotch, I'm so sorry. Of course you two can stay with us, as long as you need."

"Emily, I'm sorry. I would have asked someone else, but Jack likes you so much and we've gotten really close, and I ju-"

"Hotch, thank you for actually thinking of me for this. You both come over as soon as you can."

"Um, there's the thing."

Emily squinted her eyes as she sat up, putting her book on the wooden coffee table. "What?"

"We're already kind of here."

Her head spun before she got up and sprinted to the door of her new house on a quaint little street. She looked out the peephole and smirked as she opened the door, leaning against the doorway. She waved at the two boys standing near their car that was parked at the end of her driveway, suitcases already in hand. "Come on in, fellas!"

Hotch lifted a smiling Jack into his arms before picking up both suitcases in one hand, and walked swiftly up to the brunette standing at the front door. Her hair was parted down the middle, her grown out bangs reaching just below her eyes and all her other hair was down just below her shoulders. She was wearing faded jeans and a dark blue, low cut top. "Howdy boys."

"Emily I'm so sorry for coming before you even sai-"

"Before I even said yes. Well it's not like I would have made you leave." She shrugged her shoulders lazily before smiling at the young blond boy in her boss' arms. "How are you Jack?"

Jack hid his nose in his father's neck before waving softly at the older woman. "I'm kay Miss Emily, thank you."

Emily smiled softly before taking him from his father, smiling at the brunette with the bags. "Get inside, Hotch. It's too cold out here."

The three made their way into the living room, where Emily quickly set Jack down onto the wooden floor. "I better get the kids."

Hotch grimaced as he remembered his last encounter with the other three Prentiss'. "Can they not come near my beltline, this time? It still hurts when I think about it."

Emily smirked as she ran her fingers through Jack's soft hair. "Kids! Come down here please!"

Immediately, three bodies came charging down the steps, their eyes wide as the youngest spoke. "What did we do?"

Emily smiled before walking over and picking up her six year old son. She kissed his cheek before he hid his little head with dark black hair in his mother's neck. "Everyone, you remember Hotch and Jack right? Hotch and Jack, I hope you like being reintroduced to the kids." She felt her son tangle his legs around her waist as she held him tight. "This is Brandon." She moved over to the teenager with blond hair and smiled. "And Cheyenne." And Hotch watched her smile to the other girl next to her, her hair just a tad lighter than Emily's. "And this is Kristie."

Hotch nodded to each one of them, an unfamiliar smile on his face. He felt himself try to keep down a chuckle at Brandon in his dinosaur pajamas, knowing Jack had an almost identical pair. He looked to the girls and immediately saw how identical they were, except for the hair and obvious sense of style. Cheyenne had on baggy sweats and a tight tank top, her dark, curly blond hair up in a high ponytail. Kristie was still in jeans from a days activity, but her t-shirt was baggy and white, with black spray painted letters. Her dark hair was short, down to her shoulders, and her eye makeup was just a bit too heavy. "Hi kids."

"We ain't kids, Agent Hotchner."

Emily sighed as she looked to one of her oldest. "Kristie, be polite."

Kristie turned to her mother, crossing her arms over her chest, her bracelets moving slightly. "Why do they have suitcases?"

"Mama are they sleeping over?"

Cheyenne nodded her head slowly before scratching her forehead. "I guess they are." She smiled at the blond boy on the floor and gave a small wave. "Hey Jack."

"Hi Chey-Chey."

Her face immediately brightened as she heard her mother chuckle. "That is the cutest nickname ever!"

Emily smiled at the group before setting her son on the ground and patting his small butt. "Ok, everyone back upstairs to their homework."

Cheyenne immediately began running up the stairs before waving her hand back down the staircase. "Nice to see you again Mr. Hotchner." Kristie was right behind her, her hand running through her obviously straightened hair. "See ya'."

Brandon tugged on his mother's leg, watching as she bent down before he kissed her cheek. "Bye mommy!"

Emily smiled before ruffling his hair. "Take Jack up to your room, baby. He's gonna be sleeping with you."

"Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emily smiled as she ran a hand through her thick hair, watching a disheveled Aaron Hotchner walk down her steps and into her kitchen. "Well good morning SSA Hotchner. How was your night?" She chuckled as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Doesn't look like you got off too good."

Hotch sighed as he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, glaring at the smirking younger woman behind the island. He felt his cheeks grow hot when he saw her mussed hair slightly clouding her face, strands hanging down in her eyes before she shoved them back. Her black tank top contrasted with her pale skin, and just the top of her red sweat pants, her bare stomach showing just a tad. "Your guest bed is so stiff. Has anyone ever slept in there?"

Emily lifted an elegant eyebrow as she took a bite of her bagel. "No, I don't think so. Oh! Never mind, Jen did once."

"Jen? Who's Jen?"

"Who do you think Jen is?"

"Jen…Aniston?"

Emily snorted as she shook her head. "Jen is JJ, smart one."

Hotch huffed as he took a sip of his black coffee, silently thanking Emily for knowing how he liked it. "Well I never call her Jen so I wouldn't know that, smartass."

Emily gave a smile as she heard tiny feet running down the hallway. "Nice comeback Mr. Macho-man."

He watched as she quickly bent down and grunted slightly before picking up her son, smiling slightly as she kissed his cheek. "Morning baby boy."

"Hi mommy!" He turned his little head to Hotch and grinned. "Hi Mr. Hotch!"

Hotch nodded to the young boy and gave a small smile. "Hi Brandon."

Emily held her hand under her son's small butt as she went to the fridge and grabbed his morning. Pediasure. "Did you sleep good, sweetie?"

Brandon nodded against his mother's neck before taking a sip of his drink. "Yes!"

Emily bit her lip as she saw her boss chuckle, and she quickly ran her fingers through her hair. "Well that's good, honey. Wanna go wake your sisters and Jack up for me so we can go shopping?"

Brandon was immediately on his feet and running back up the stairs. "ANNIE! KRISSY! WE GOTS TO GO SHOPPING WITH MOMMY!"

Emily shouted up to him before the door banging began. "And Mr. Hotchner!"

"AND MR. HOTCHERNER!"

Hotch laughed as he looked at the proud mother in front of him. "So why exactly are we going shopping at nine on a Sunday?"

Emily smiled wide before taking his hand, running with him to the front door. She quickly opened it, and wrapped an arm around his waist and looking out into the bright morning. "It snowed last night! I wanna go and start Christmas shopping for the team."

Hotch took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her arm. "What about the kids?"

Emily snorted and laid her hand on his chest, rubbing along his pecks. "I already have those. Three for each child of mine, and three for Jack."

His eyes widened as he looked down at the younger brunette. "You didn't have to d-"

"Yes I did. Shush."

"Emily!"

Both brunette's looked up to see an elderly woman standing in the front door of the blue house across the street, snow slowly falling from the oak in her front yard. Emily smiled wide before waving the white haired woman. "Hello Mrs. Walker!"

"Emily, your husband is so handsome! Where has he been the four years you've lived on this block?"

Before Emily could open her mouth or even shake her head, Hotch gave a wave and a smile to the older woman. "Hello Mrs. Walker! My name is Aaron, and I was away on business for so long, can you believe it? But I'm here now and I plan on making my wife very happy this season." Her squinted as the sun moved just a bit north and widened his smile. "Have a nice day Mrs. Walker."

The older woman smiled wide before nodding and walking back into her house.

Emily's open mouth turned to her supervisor before she pushed him slightly. "What was that?"

Hotch chuckled before kissing his 'wife's' head. "All in good time, my lovely wife."

Emily watched with amused eyes as Hotch walked back into the house just as she slammed the door shut. "Aaron Hotchner!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch smiled when he saw Jack helping Brandon with his mittens as they stepped out of the SUV and onto the snow covered sidewalk. He zipped his jacket over his thick sweater, getting his scarf slightly caught as he looked over to Emily. Her dark hair was straight and brushed, her black jacket over her red sweater and setting just atop her black jeans. Her black snow boots made it a quarter way up her calves and her mittens were a bright white as she slammed the car door. "You ok?"

"I hate the cold!"

Hotch let out a laugh, hugging a shaking Cheyenne to his side as frost from his breath was shown before his eyes. "Then you really shouldn't be living in Virginia, Em."

Emily let herself glare at the older brunette before hiking Jack up on her hip and grabbing Brandon's hand. "You shut your smart little mouth of yours and get your butt into the farm."

Hotch smiled before letting Emily walk before him, his head turning to see Kristie leaning against the car. "You coming sweetie?"

The young girl's eyes immediately snapped up and she stood straight, her shoulders perfect just like her mother's. "Don't call me that."

Hotch watched as she quickly walked past him and caught up with her mother, but his eyes immediately downcast to the blond next to him that sent him a reassuring smile. "She's like that to a lot of people. Don't take it seriously."

They quickly caught up with the rest of them and made their way around the small farm that had the biggest trees and smelliest horses in Virginia. "Emily, are we here to get a tree for your house?"

"For our house."

Hotch's eyebrows shot up as he felt Cheyenne tried to snuggle into his heat, watching as Emily hadn't even looked up from the tree in front of her. "What do you mean?"

Emily smiled slightly as she looked up to her superior, Jack's head snuggling into her neck, her hand tightening around her son's. She saw his surprised eyes and felt her heart slightly speed up it's pace. "You're living in our house for now, and until you get a new one, it'll be known as yours too."

"Bu-"

"Don't you but me, Aaron Hotchner."

Kristie gave an outward groan at the adults before backing away. "Ok, I'm gonna go wander."

Emily nodded slightly before pushing her son softly in front of her. "Take Brandon with you, then."

"WHY?"

Emily glared at her child as she felt Jack sniffle into her neck. "Because he is your brother, Kristen, and I told you so. Now take him with you."

Kristie sighed as she grabbed her brother's hand, and quickly guided him throughout the farm.

Emily sighed as she turned to Hotch, smiling slightly as he stepped forward and rubbed her arm. "Yeah, she can be a pain. But she's a good girl when the right time comes, you know?"

Hotch nodded as Cheyenne wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well if it makes you feel any better, Chey is a great hugger and is very polite."

Emily smiled at him and looked to her daughter, watching her smile up at him and kiss his cheek. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie."

They made their way through another row of trees before a spiraling snowball made contact with the back of Hotch's neck. His eyes widened as he turned, Cheyenne still by his side, and glared slightly at the young girl with her giggling little brother. "Kristie?"

"What? Can't take a tiny little snowball Hotchner?"

Emily's eyes widened as she looked to one of her oldest, setting Jack down by her feet. "Kristen Marie! What on earth are you doing?"

"What's wrong mom? Sad your boyfriend can't take a little snow?"

Emily felt her cheeks flame as Jack clutched her leg. "Hotch is not me boyfriend, Kristie."

The young brunette scoffed as she crossed her arms over her breasts. "Then I suggest you stop getting all touchy feely because you're probably getting the little kids confused, mother."

Emily sighed as she ran her fingers through Jack's hair. "Get in the car, Kristie. We're going home."

Jack looked up to the older brunette and tugged lightly on her pant leg. "I thought we was all gettin' a tree Emmy?"

"We will buddy, but today just doesn't seem like a good time anymore." She looked up to Hotch, guilt written across his face. "Maybe we can go and get some hot cocoa at the mall, huh? And then we'll go home so Kristie can get grounded."

"HEY!"

Hotch nodded briefly before leading Cheyenne back to the car. "Yeah, that sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily sat her son on her lap after she had shed her jacket, her hand slowly gripping the hot container that was set on the small table in front of her. She hid her smile behind her son's head as she watched Hotch talk with Cheyenne in front of her, and Jack trying to get Kristy to smile.

"Mommy?"

She smoothed down her son's hair as she unzipped his jacket. "What is it baby?"

Brandon turned in his mother's lap and kneeled on her thighs, his small smile coming out as he heard the crowds around him get louder. "Can we go visit daddy today?"

Emily's face immediately fell and her eyes saddened. She gripped his little arms tight before smiling sadly at him. "You know Andy, I don't think we're going to do that just yet. Especially not today, we have company."

Brandon quickly frowned as he took a hold of his mother's collar. "But he's not far mommy! And Mr. Hotcherner can come with us. He and Jack are real nice, and they know daddy too!"

"Brandon I said not today. Don't talk back to me, young man."

He let out his lower lip before turning back around, his butt plopping down onto his mother's lap.

Hotch looked up to see Emily wiping a tear from her cheek, and he immediately put his drink down on the table. "Emily, if you want to take him to see his dad you can. I can keep a watch on the other kids while you're out if you need."

Emily smiled nervously and she quickly shook her head, ignoring the stares of both her daughters and a confused little Jack in Kristy's lap. "No Hotch it's ok. I said not today, I'm just not ready to go and see him again. Or talk to him."

"Emily, I know exactly what you're going through. But it does help if yo-"

"I said NOT today!"

Everyone at the table, and two older gentlemen at the one next to them, stared at her, their eyes wide. Hotch shook his head, watching as she stood and set Brandon down beside him. "Emily, I'm sorry."

Emily bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling. She quickly slipped on her jacket and gloves before shoulder her bag. "I have to run an errand. Watch them for awhile then just go back to the house. And please don't be alarmed if I'm not their before you."

"Emil-"

"I have to go Aaron." Her eyes were glistening as she turned away, painfully ignoring the screams of her small son as she passed through the groups of people. When she made her way into an empty bathroom, she quickly shut the door and locked it, sliding down the wall with her head in her hands. Her sobs were heard throughout most of the second floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch looked up from the sleeping boys next to him on the couch and watched as Emily walked in and slowly closed the door. They're eyes connected for a brief moment before her eyes quickly turned, her sniffle soft as she hung up her jacket and scarf.

Emily sighed and wiped her cheeks before walking over to the couch, sitting down on the complete opposite side of Hotch, her fingers immediately going to Brandon's head that rested against Jack's. "How were they? Did any of them make any ruckus or make a mess of anything? If so just point it out and I can quickly clean it up fo-"

"Where did you go after lunch today?"

She gnawed softly on her bottom lip before exhaling a breath, looking up for a second so her tears would tread back. "I had to run an errand. I told you that, Aaron."

Hotch shook his head and set down the newspaper, sighing slightly when he heard her voice so soft. "What kind of an errand makes you leave your three children with me? In a busy mall? With your son crying because he thought he 'hurt your feelings'?"

Emily's eyes widened before she shook her head, getting up off the couch and wandering into the foyer of her home. "It's none of your business."

"It sure as hell is my business!"

She turned quickly, her hair flying over her shoulder, seeing an angry Aaron Hotchner in front of her. "I had to leave and be for myself for a few minutes! Is that so terrible?"

"It is when you don't come back and I have to bring your wailing son back to this house! It is when your two daughters actually began crying when they went up to their rooms! It is when even my son asked if he did something to make you leave when we took a cab back here!"

"I'M SORRY, OK?"

Hotch's glare sent her stumbling back slightly into the wall next to the closet and underneath the steps. "I needed just a little time to myself, because I didn't want my children or Jack or even you to see me crying!"

Hotch shook his head as he saw her tears start to pour down her sad and tired features. "Why were you crying?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS? My son was mad at me for not letting him go see his father! I can't give my girls or my son a Christmas with their father and that sucks! And you wanna know what else sucks, Aaron? You wanna know why I was balling my fucking eyes out in the mall bathroom when I left you all at the table? I can't see my husband anymore! I'm not allowed to lay my eyes on him again! I can't even go and talk to him, or tell him I love him. And you wanna know why? He's six feet under in some cold, steel coffin and I can't do a damn thing about it! He's DEAD Aaron."

Hotch felt his own eyes sting when her anger subsided and broke down in front of him, her back leaning against the cream colored wall and her arms encircling her own waist. He gently let his hand move up to cup her cheek, and felt a sense of pride when she didn't pull away, only snuggled into his palm. "Emily, I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head before letting out a silent sob, her eyes still trained on the ground. "It's not your fault."

"Well it's not yours either."

Emily lifted her brown eyes to her friend's seeing a silent tear falling down his cheek. "Of course it is! If I h-hadn't told him to go out that night, he w-would still be here with me."

Hotch pulled the brunette off the wall and slowly into his arms, letting her slowly slide her tired arms around his waist. He laid a soft kiss to her hair line as she laid her head on his shoulder, and cried into his chest. "Trust me Em, I felt the same way with Haley. But I learned to understand that it wasn't my fault, it was the man who killed her. And it's the same with you, Emily. It is, I promise."

…

Brandon and Jack let their eyes travel over the adults by the front door.

"Jack?"

"Yup?"

"What are mommy and your daddy doing?"

"Theys hugging, duh."

"But why?"

Jack shrugged and turned, sitting back down on the soft cushion of the couch. "Your mommy looks real sad."

"Well I gets sad too."

Jack looked to the younger boy and quickly wrapped his small arms around his shoulders. He stayed like that and smiled wide when Brandon hugged him back. "Better?"

"Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6

Emily bit her lip as she watched her guess move swiftly around her kitchen, her giggled subtle as she saw him wearing her 'Kiss the Cook' apron. And oh yes, it was pink with purple butterflies around the hem and hearts embroidered around the letters. "Aaron, you do know I have another apron. It's a lot less feminine."

Hotch shook his head as he cracked an 'eco-friendly' egg into the bowl he had set next to the stove. "I'm fine, Emily. Either way, I'll be wearing an apron. And aprons are girly."

"They are not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too, Emily Grace."

"Not, Aaron Joseph."

"Will you two stop the gag fest already?"

Both brunettes turned to Cheyenne who practically skipped past her mother and towards the fridge.

Emily shook her head before tugging on the collar of her shirt. "I thought you were one of the better children I had, Chey."

Cheyenne smirked before uncapping her bottle of water, leaning against the silver fridge. "I don't recall anyone ever calling me one of the better children." She shrugged as she walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Ya' got what ya' got, madre."

Hotch laughed as the teen ran back up the stairs and Emily dropped her head onto the granite counter. "Oh, Em relax a little. I do agree with you, but even though she is one of the better ones, she still has quite the mouth on her."

Emily nodded after picking her head up off of the table. She quickly fixed the part in her hair and looked to the man who was smiling at her from the stove. She felt her heart constrict as he picked up his little boy into his arms that just came running around from the living room. Her son had barely said two words to her since she had gotten home.

"Where's Brandon, Jack?"

Jack shrugged as he held onto his father's neck, watching as Hotch flipped a piece of chicken onto a plate of breadcrumbs. "I think he still in his room. He didn't wanna come ova' here with me."

Hotch frowned as he looked up to his son. "Why?"

"He said he didn't wanna see Emmy."

Hotch's eyes immediately saddened as he looked over to Emily, watching as she tried hard to fight the tears that framed her chocolate brown eyes, her thumbnail being grinded by her teeth. "Em…"

Emily shook her head and she gave him a watery smile, her fingertips wiping the tears from under her eyes. "No Aaron, it's fine. He's upset and I get that." She let a warm tear fall from her cheek and splatter onto the countertop. "I can't do anything about it."

"Maybe you should talk to him, Emily."

"No. He needs a little space. I'll talk to him before bedtime, though. I will."

…

Brandon looked up from his action figures when there was a knock at his door and let out a small sigh. "I'M NOT HERE!"

The small brunette frowned when there was a chuckle on the other side and he quickly went to open the door. He mustered up the best scowl he could and looked up at his mother and Mr. Hotchner, his small brown eyes hard. "I said I am not here."

Emily bit her lip as she looked down to her son, her eyes soft as she felt Hotch give her elbow a squeeze. "I know sweetie, but I wanted to talk to you."

"But I'm not here!"

Hotch nodded to the younger boy after laying his hand on the small of Emily's back. "Well bud, do you think you could come back from just a minute? Your mommy really wants to talk to you."

Brandon hardened his gaze before slowly nodding, letting go of the doorknob before storming back inside and jumping onto his bed. "I'm only here for a minute."

Emily let out a breath before walking into her son's room, smiling as he gently touched the blanket at the end of his bed. A blanket his father had given him for his second birthday. "Sweetheart, I wanted to apologize for earlier today. I'm so so so so SO sorry that I left you at the mall."

Brandon shook his head as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap. "It's ok mommy."

Emily shook her head as she sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms and feeling her heart calm it's flutter as he clung to her waist. "It's not, and I'm so sorry. Mommy was just upset, but that was no reason for me to leave you and your sisters alone." She let a tear drop into his hair before she dropped a kiss to his forehead. "I'll never do that again, ok? Mommy loves you so much."

Hotch smiled as Brandon unwrapped himself from his mother and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I love you too mommy!"

Emily smiled down to her son before wiping a tear from her cheek. "So…we're ok. Everything's ok now, right?"

Brandon beckoned Hotch over to him and looked at both older brunettes once they were beside him. "Your minute is up now."


	7. Chapter 7

Her tongue immediately darted out to lick up the remaining cream that had dripped onto her bottom lip, before she smiled over at her friend as he sat next to her on the couch. "Don't you look at me like that, Mr. Hotchner. It was good and I'm trying to get every l-"

"Last bit. Yeah, you say that about every meal you have Em."

Emily scowled at her friend before punching his shoulder. "Ok so I like food. Is that a problem?"

"Emily that hurt!"

"I don't care! I asked you a question Aaron! Is it a problem that I like food?"

Hotch looked to the brunette with careful eyes as his hand continued to rub over the sore spot on his shoulder. "No…?"

Emily sat back against her couch with her arms folded under her breasts, a manicured eyebrow raised as she crossed her legs. Her dark eyes smoldered as they laid on the handsome brunette just a few feet away. "Are you asking me or telling me, Aaron?"

"Telling you?"

"Aaron Joseph Hotchner!"

"Ok! I'm telling you! I'm telling you!"

Emily smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the corner of his eye. "See? That wasn't so hard."

Hotch stared at his friend with wide eyes before gently pushing her back to her side of the couch and reaching for the remote on the coffee table. "You girls have some really weird mood swings. And yes Emily, I mean all of you."

The brunette's eyes darkened as she kneeled in her spot on the couch. "Did you just call me hormonal, Aaron?"

Hotch immediately shook his head as he set the remote down and put on a comforting smile, grasping Emily gently by the shoulders. "No Em, I was just saying th-"

"That I'm hormonal."

"O-Ok, yes. But not anymore hormonal than a regular woman!"

Emily smirked taking Hotch's hands in hers. "You're really not good with women, are you?"

Hotch sighed before giving a chuckle and kissing Emily's cheek. "Did it really take you that long to figure it out?"

"Well my first inkling was when you came home from that date with that blond woman Nancy. You told me how she got all crazy when you said something about her ears?" Hotch nodded. "Yeah, and then that time you walked Samantha into your apartment and she started screaming when she saw me and began hitting you with her purse."

"I still don't understand that. You were just babysitting Jack."

Emily shook her head as she felt Hotch's thumb rub over her knuckles. "But she didn't know that, Aaron. And besides, you never mentioned me during the date so you should have known she would have freaked out."

Hotch glared at his best friend before squeezing her hand just a bit too hard.

"Ow! Aaron what the hell!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Emmy. Did I hurt you?"

Emily gave growl from low in her throat before pouncing on the usually stotic Aaron Hotchner before her, causing him to land on his back on the couch. She smiled when a hysteric laugh erupted from his throat, her fingers inching over his stomach as she lifted his shirt to his chest.

"Ok Em I get it! I'm s-sorry!"

Emily looked up to the smiling face of a Hotchner before straddling his legs, her hair hanging in her face. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Hotch glared up at the woman before grabbing her hips, tickling just above her waist. He smiled when she let out a giggle but gave a groan just as she did when her core came into contact with his. They're brown eyes met, Emily's mouth slightly agape before she pushed off his chest and slightly swayed as her feet hit the ground.

Hotch quickly stood from the couch and held Emily by her arms, looking down on her slender frame. "You ok?"

Emily sucked in her lips before nodding slowly, her hand going to the side of her head as he let go of her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda dazed."

"Why?"

Emily looked up to her friend and sighed before rubbing her fingers across her forehead. "It's nothing, really. It's just…I haven't been t-touched there in a long time, and it felt weird."

Hotch looked down to his friend that stared at her feet her voice quiet. He quickly tucked his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up to him. "Em that's not a bad thing. Trust me, it was weird for me too. It's nothing to be ashamed of, ok?"

Emily smiled small before nodding her head, watching his retreating form as he made his way to the bathroom. She chewed on her nail as she thought back to just a minute ago, and how good it felt to have a familiar body and face just below her fingertips.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily smiled down to her son and friend's son as they played with their little toys in front of her, their smiles wide as they began to crash a yellow bus and cement truck into each other, their voices creating booms and explosions for effect. "You guys be careful now. You don't want all those poor people on the bus to get hurt, right?"

Brandon shook his head as he and Jack continued to create more accidents on the coffee table. "It's ok mommy! They all evacateded before the crash!"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as her hands tightened around her coffee mug, begging for the heat to invade her palms. "Do you mean evacuated?"

"Yes!"

The brunette laughed as she felt the couch dip beside her. Her eyes immediately looked up and her cheeks flushed when Hotch reached over to kiss her temple. When she felt his lips tough her skin, she gave him a nervous smile as her insides immediately got hot. "Hey."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders before taking a strand of her silken hair and rubbed it softly between the pads of his fingers. "How did you sleep last night, Em?"

Emily laid her head against his shoulder and gave a content sigh as his arm tightened around her. "I slept fine, thanks."

He laid his lips against her hair before whispering into her pale ear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks. I think we're fine, don't you?"

"Yeah…sure."

Emily heard the uncertainty in his voice but chose to ignore as she shot up off the couch to answer the ringing phone.

"Mommy, if it's Nana then I say HI!"

Emily nodded to her son before smiling into the phone. "Hello?"

"Emmy!"

The brunette's attitude immediately brightened when she heard the voice of her older sister. "Eva! Hi! How are you?"

"I am SO good! Tony and I have been really busy with your little chomper of a niece, bu-"

"Oh, how is she?"

"Tiana is still biting my breasts! I mean, she still has no teeth but they're starting to get sore."

Emily breathed a laugh against the phone as she watched her friend get up from the couch to move in front of her, leaning against the pillar that helped the island stand. Her eyes kept connected with his as she continued to speak into the receiver. "And what about Dasan?"

"Oh God, he's still in his goth phase. He's just like you, and I'm never gonna let him hear the end of it."

"Well I'm hoping that's a good thing. Last thing I heard, he actually liked me."

"Oh, he does! Of course, but…for a teenage boy to be compared to a woman…"

Emily laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair, turning her back to her best friend. "Ok, I completely get it. So why exactly are you calling?"

"Well, Darcie is here an-"

"No no no! Tell her I'm out!"

"Emmy she's been standing here the entire time. She knows you're there."

Emily grunted before leaning against the island, ignoring the kiss Hotch attempted to set to her brow. "Fine. Put her on."

There was a second of silence before the snotty voice Emily's had a nightmare about every time she closed her eyes came across the other line. "Hello Emily."

Emily's eyes hardened as she gave a sigh, allowing Hotch to wrap his arm around her and sit her down next to him at the island. "Hey Darcie. What's up?"

"Oh goodness Emily, at least have some class. It's the least you could do with the job you have and those twin bastard children of yours."

Her hand hardened around the phone as she shook her head. "I told you maybe forty-THOUSAND times and I'll tell you again, they are not bastards and you know it. They were born after I was married."

"Only three months."

"I didn't know I was pregnant!"

"Ok EmmyPie this is not why I called. Mommy wants everyone at her house tonight."

Emily bit her lip as she felt Hotch's hands begin to rub her shoulders. He knew she was already getting stressed. "Darcie, mother does not care for me or my children. I'm sorry but we're not going to be there."

"Sorry sis, but it's either you come tonight or your three little piggies don't get their trust funds."

Her eyes immediately widened. "What do you mean they wont get their trust funds? Every Prentiss has a trust fund. Papa guaranteed it."

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

She sighed as her fingers came to rub the soft spot between her eyebrows. "Darcie, my children need that money for college."

"Then you better get your asses here." The phone line went dead.

…

"So tell me again why you have to go tonight?"

Emily looked to her friend with a sad smile as she threw the seventh little black dress onto her bed. "Because my children need their trust funds my papa set up for them. He set up his money so each child in each generation gets 100,000 dollars a year."

Hotch's eyes widened as he settled himself down on her mattress. "That's a lot of money, Emily."

"I know."

His teeth gritted together as he tried to think of a way to phrase his next question. A way that didn't seem to offensive. "Em? How come all the names in your family are so…"

"Unique?"

He smiled as he looked to her raised eyebrows. "I was gonna say weird, but yes."

Emily let out a laugh as she walked back into her closet. "Well, in our family they're either suppose to sound political and proper, or be mystical and original. They have to have a special meaning."

"…I'm not catching on."

Emily nodded as she brought out a red dress and sat on the bed, laying the dress in her lap. "It's a tradition my papa started. He didn't agree with the politics and all the shit like that. So, after his boring ol' wife Marissa names my mother Elizabeth, he named my Uncle the funniest and cutest name. And kind of original, I guess. For that time anyway."

"What's his name?"

Emily smiled wide as she set the dress aside, getting onto her knees in front of her friend. "Darius."

Hotch's smile was big when he saw his friend let out a loud laugh. "Really?"

She nodded as her eyes squeezed shut. "His wife was SO mad!"

"Well what does it mean?"

"Darius means upholder of the good."

Hotch looked to the brunette in front of him, watching as she began to calm down. "What about your name?"

Her eyes softened as she smiled at the brunette with his eyes on her, his hand holding hers and squeezing it lightly. "To strive and excel."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily smiled at herself in the mirror, her fingers fixing the loose curls she had set into her hair. She decided to wear the dark red dress that ended at her knees with a v-neck that went to the top of her abdomen, just below the bottom edge of her breasts. She wore black pumps that were rounded in the front, just to give her toes the room they needed.

"Mom! Hurry up already!"

The brunette huffed before fixing her lipstick and smiling into the mirror one more time before turning and walking out of the bathroom. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she made her way to the foyer, smiling as she set her hands on her hips and twirled for her children. "Alright, I spent two hours in the bathroom and did my beautiful hair with my crappy curling iron. So how do I look?"

Cheyenne's smile was as bright as her light pink dress that gave an appropriate amount of leg, and showing barely any cleavage. "Mom, you look amazing!"

"You look really pretty mommy!"

Emily smiled down to her son, parting his hair just right before kissing his forehead. "Thank you baby. You look very handsome, yourself." She laughed as he tugged his little suit jacket just a tad tighter and bulked up his chest, his smile tiny and cute. Her eyes slowly darted to her other daughter, smiling slightly when she saw her in the darkest of black dresses, maturely covering her to her knees, the fabric hanging loosely around her shoulders. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful."

Kristen nodded her head, setting a wave of her hair behind her ear. "You look real pretty, mom."

"Thank you darling."

Hotch came out from his room and quietly descended the staircase with his son on his hip, their suits identical and their ties dark to accent their eyes. His glance immediately landed on the beautiful woman in red, his eyes checking out ever curve accentuated in her outfit. "Emily, you look stunning."

Emily turned to see her handsome houseguest standing not three feet away, his eyes burning through hers. She smiled softly and took Jack from his arms before letting a blush set across her cheeks. "Thank you, Aaron."

"I think you look prettier than a princess, Emmy!"

The brunette smiled down at the young boy in her arms and kissed his head before setting him down next to her son. "Well thank you, Mr. Jack! You look pretty darn handsome."

Jack smiled wide at the woman in front of her and gave her a hug around her legs.

Emily beamed as everyone got their coats, thanking the man who kissed her cheek and helped her slip her arms into the jacket. "Alright. Aaron will sit up front with me and can one of you girls hold Brandon on your lap? It's not that long of a drive to the Embassy."

Kristen immediately bent down and lifted her squealing little brother onto her hip. "I call!"

Both adults watched as all four kids ran out of the house and quickly slammed their doors after jumping into the car. Emily shook her head as she grabbed her purse, taking Hotch's hand before leading him out into the cold. "Was that just weird for you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was weird for me too. I haven't known your kids for long, but I've never seen Kristen to, um…"

"Nice?"

"Exactly!"

Emily giggled as she and her houseguest walked to the car, smiling softly as he pulled the passenger side door open for her. "Thank you, Aaron."

Hotch nodded before shutting her door, jogging to the drivers side with her car keys in hand. Once in his seat and the key in the ignition, he smiled into the rearview mirror. "Everybody ready for a trip to your grandmother's?"

"Are you?"

His eyebrow lifted as he drove them downtown, his eyes squinting as he heard a snort from beside him. "What do you mean?"

Cheyenne smirked from her seat in the back, ignoring the small blonde boy next to her who continued to poke her arm. "Mr. Hotchner, you've met my grandmother. She's tough and mean and pretty bitchy when she needs to be." She smiled sweetly to her glaring mother before continuing. "But these family dinners are so intense, especially with my Aunt D. You're gonna need a valium after this."

"Cheyenne!"

"What? It's true!"

Emily shook her head before turning on the radio, her eyes slowly drifting to the window as Hotch's hand laid above hers. She felt her breath quicken and her eyes soften, her palm turning upwards to let her fingers intertwine with his.

Ten minutes later, the family arrived at the mansion about a mile away from the city. Hotch parked behind every other car that was in front of the large maple entrance doors. Once the Hotchner's and Prentiss' were out of their car, all hands clutched one another's hands, their faces calm as the door opened.

Emily grinned sinfully at the blonde who opened the door, her hand squeezing Hotch's just a bit tighter. "Hello Darc."

"Hello Emily. Better get your ass in here."


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch held the brunette's hand as they slowly entered the embassy, his eyes wandering over the glossy floors and monolithic walls. It certainly hadn't changed from when he was stationed here for security. The same painting was hanging in the foyer, and the same wooden coat hanger was leaned next to the entrance door.

"Who's the stiff?"

He quickly turned his head to see Emily's blond sister glaring his way. He stuck out his hand and gave a polite smile, feeling Brandon's little arms wrap around his leg. "Aaron Hotchner. Nice to meet you."

Darcy gave a smirk as she picked up his hand in hers and kissed the back of it. "Hmm Emmy picked herself a cutie."

Emily immediately shook her head as she fixed the dress to cover her ample breasts. "Oh no, we're not a co-"

"What she means is that no one knows we're exclusive yet." Hotch gave a grin as he let go of the brunette's hand and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. "So if you could not tell anyone, that'd be great."

Darcy nodded as her eyebrows scrunched, her fingers smoothing down the dark blue dress she was wearing. "Right. Of course." She let out a small giggle as she played with a curl in her hair. "Anything for such a handsome man."

Both brunette adults let their stunned eyes widen once they heard Kristen speak up from behind them.

"So Aunt Darc, how's your husband? Still in jail?"

Darcy sent a scowl to her niece before crossing her arms over her chest. "Emily, get your devil children into the dining room. Mommy's waiting for them."

Hotch watched as the blond walked away from them before getting lost from their eyes as she rounded a corner. "Mommy?"

Emily gave a snort as she took Jack from Cheyenne's arms. "She's always been a kiss-ass."

Brandon's eyes widened. "Mommy!"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know, it's a bad word."

Everyone's eyes then turned when new footsteps were heard, and Emily's eyes and smile immediately brightened as she watched her brother round the corner. "Kaden!"

The older Prentiss smiled wide when he saw his little sister and immediately took her into a hug, squishing the small blond boy she was holding in between them. He kissed her forehead before backing away. "What's up, Emmybear? Got yourself a new hubby I see."

Emily's face flushed as she shook her head. "No no! Kaden, this is Aaron Hotchner. My boss an-"

"And boyfriend." He stuck his hand out to the brunette man and smiled wide. "I'm Aaron. It's nice to see you again, Kaden."

"You were here before, weren't you? When Emmy was small."

Emily groaned as Jack buried his head into her neck. "Eighteen years old is not small."

Kaden smiled. "It is when I was twenty-two."

Hotch smiled at the pair before looking back to the younger man. "So Kaden? That's one of the unique family names, isn't it?"

"Sure is. Means fighter."

Emily smiled as she leaned up and kissed her brother's cheek.

Kaden looked at the brunette pair and smirked when he saw the man's arm around his sister's waist. "So you two ready?"

The unanimous reply was immediately 'nope'.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily felt Hotch's arm wrap around her waist after setting Jack to the ground, her smile softening before following her brother down the hall. Her breath picked up slightly when she saw her sisters standing around the dining room table in the distance, and her hand immediately went to her hip and covered his. "I don't want to do it."

Hotch's eyes looked to the brunette beside him and gently laid his free hand on her shoulder, stopping them in their tracks as the rest of the family kept on walking. "Don't want to do what, Em?"

She shook her head before turning to the older man. "I don't want to face my mother, I really don't. I act like I can take her, but she breaks my spirit each and every time."

The older brunette looked down to his friend and immediately took her into a hug, smiling into her dark hair when her arms wrapped around his waist. "Your mother does not control you, Em. You are so strong and I know that you can take whatever she throws your way." He backed away slightly and wiped a tear from the brunette's cheek. "I know from experience that you can handle anything. This woman just tries to push your buttons, but you're not gonna let her this time. Right?"

Emily gave a grateful smile as she felt her spirit slightly build back up. "Right."

Hotch chuckled at his friend's immediate change in attitude and he laid a light kiss to her forehead. "You ready now?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be fine."

He held out his hand and smiled as she quickly took it, their feet picking up the pace as they made their way to the dining room.

Elizabeth Prentiss looked up from her glass of wine, her eyes hardening as she watched her daughter walk in with her boss on her hand. Her eyebrow immediately rose when she saw her daughter's choice of dress. "Emily, don't you think you could have worn something a little more appropriate? I mean those children of yours can see everything."

Emily's throat tightened as she looked to her mother, Hotch's hand tightening around hers. "Those children of mine are your grandchildren, mother. And I would be glad if you could for once try and respect them."

"When do I not?"

The brunette's eyes quickly found out Kristen's, and opened her mouth before her daughter could have the chance. "You know, you should try and talk to each of them. They might surprise you someday." She smiled to each one of her children as she slowly let go of her friend's hand. "They do it to me all the time."

Elizabeth shook her head as she gave a sigh, watching as her grandchildren all sat around the dining room table. "So tell me Emily, why do you have the prestigious Agent Aaron Hotchner with his arm around you?"

Hotch gave a smile to the woman of the house as he pulled Emily's seat out for her. "It's great to see you too, Elizabeth."

"It's Ambassador."

Emily rolled her eyes as her friend sat next to her, and she quickly shook her head. "Can you not be rude to my friend?"

"You're friend? Well, little Darcy has told me that you two are dating."

The brunette's dark eyes immediately cast over to her sister's direction. "Did she now?"

Cheyenne shook her head as she heard Brandon and Jack giggling from their seats next to her. "This is gonna be a long night."


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch kept his gaze on the brunette mother next to him, his hand covering hers on the table as he watched her glaring eyes never leave her blond sister's from across the table. He let his fingers rub across Emily's soft knuckles, his eyes turning to Emily's older sister who held her baby in her arms. "So you're Eva?"

The woman looked over to her sister's boss with a smile. "I am." She lifted her gurgling baby to look at the older man. "And this is Tiana."

Hotch nodded, smiling when the little blond baby almost waved her fist towards him. "She's adorable." He looked down beside him, watching as his son took a bite of his roll. "This is my son Jack."

Eva felt herself smiling wide when the young boy waved her way. "So you're dating Emily?"

The older man felt Emily's hand wrap around his, and he watched as the staring contest with her sister ended and her chocolate eyes looked up to his. "Yes I am."

Emily let her cheeks redden before looking over to her older sister, her eyes catching a figure walking into the room. "Eva, where are Dasan and John tonight? They didn't feel like coming?"

Eva shook her head, letting little Tiana snuggle her nose into the crook of her neck. "Dasan's history teacher needed to speak about his suspension and since I had to be here, John went with him."

"What happened?"

The older woman shrugged. "Got caught cheating on a math test."

Elizabeth looked up from her plate and eyed one of her oldest. "Oh Eva darling, you should teach that boy some common manners. It's obvious he takes after your sister, and you should know by now that Emily in her younger years was not the best side of her."

Emily felt herself roll her eyes before a hand was set on her shoulder, and she quickly turned her head to look up to her father. "Daddy!"

Gabriel Prentiss grinned when his daughter threw herself into his strong arms. He laid a little kiss to her head of curls, backing her up so he could get a good look at the brunette. "Emmy you look just beautiful tonight. How have you been?"

"I've been great." She turned her eyes to the Agent that quickly stood from his seat. "Daddy, do you remember Aaron?"

Gabriel's eyes immediately shined, hitting the younger man on the back. "Name means strong, don't it?"

Hotch nodded to the older man, feeling Emily's smile cast his way as he looked up to his friend's father. "It does. Nice to see you again, sir."

"You too son." His dark eyes, eerily similar to his daughter's, looked around the table in fret. "Where are Bash and Haddie?"

Hotch felt a grin bloom over his face as he sat back down with Emily at his side. "Bash and Haddie?"

Emily smiled before shaking her head. "My little brother and sister. Bash means commander and Haddie means home ruler." She looked up to her father, watching as he took his seat at the head of the table. "They're still in Brazil, daddy."

Gabriel nodded before leaning over to kiss his eldest daughter. "How are you darling?"

Eva grinned down to the baby that she rocked in her arms. "We're great, thanks dad."

The eldest Prentiss looked out towards all members at the dinner table, nodding towards his son before setting his hands on either side of his dinner plate. "So, tonight we're here to discuss the trust funds that your grandfather has set up for you and your children."

Emily looked up from the dinner her parents' butler had just set in front of her. "Why are we bringing this up anyway? I thought Papa had enough set up for at least nine generations."

Gabriel shook his head, smiling softly over to his child. "It's not a matter of how much that's there, Emily. There's over seventeen million left in the account."

Hotch felt his eyes widen, and he quickly picked up his glass of wine to drink.

Elizabeth set her fork and knife down, letting Darcie take her napkin and set it into her lap. "We needed you all here because of what we're going to do with the money."

Emily's wide eyes met Eva's from across the table, and she felt both Hotch and her daughter Cheyenne grab her hands.

Gabriel smiled to his daughters, his eyes casting over his son and Hotch before he wiped his thumb along the corner of his mouth. "Since we're getting older and older each day, we need someone else to hold the trust fund money in their bank account. And we have to do this soon, because once we're both gone the banks will not let anyone retrieve the money."

Darcie smiled from her seat at the table, fluttering her eyelashes when she looked over to her father. "So who gets to keep it?"

Emily immediately felt herself glaring towards her sister. "Hold it, not keep it."

Gabriel Prentiss nodded towards his brunette daughter. "That's right, Emmy. And your mother and I have agreed on someone who we know that we can trust with the money and hand it out to their children and everyone else."

Elizabeth quickly held up her hand. "I was in favor of Darcie holding it."

"And then we agreed that it wouldn't be the best situation," he glared towards his wife, "so we decided on someone mature enough and responsible enough."

Emily shared a smile with her older sister when Darcie slumped back into her seat.

"The new holder of the Prentiss money and funds is Emily."

Emily's eyes widened and she quickly turned her eyes to her father at the head of the table. "What? Me?"

Gabriel smiled to his daughter. "Yes you."

"But why?" She shook her head, feeling her boss' hand tighten around hers. "I can barely keep my check book in balance let alone handle all that money, daddy."

"Don't worry. You wont have to touch it until every child is of age, and they start their first year of college."

"Cheyenne and Kristen go to college in two years, just as Dasan will."

"Sweetheart, when you need my help then I'll give it to you. But you will need to manage on your own once we're gone, Emmy."

Emily frowned towards her father. "Daddy don't say that."

Darcie cracked her knuckles and looked over to her sister. "Well it's gonna happen sometime."

Kaden glared over towards his younger sister. "Darcie!"

Gabriel shook his head, holding up his hand to quiet his children. "It's fine." He looked back over to Emily, watching as her 'boyfriend' untangled his hand from hers and rub his fingertips over the soft, pale skin of her forearm. "I know you'll do just fine, sweetheart. I believe in you."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily shook her head as she walked past the older man and in through her front door, her eyes wide as she turned to watch all the children come sauntering in. "I still can't believe it. He picked me."

"We know mom," Kristen sighed, "we were there."

The brunette let out a breath as she threw her jacket and purse to the couch, watching as the kids made their way upstairs and to their rooms. She looked over to her boss, her eyes pleading to him as he made his way to her. "Please tell me why he picked me! I just don't understand."

Hotch smiled to the younger woman and quickly led her over to the couch, sitting her down on the nicely plush cushions. "Emily, you have to breathe."

"He picked me!"

The older man shook his head, grabbing the brunette by her shoulders. "I know, I get it. You have to say at least one other thing."

Emily gave a shrug, her mouth wide open as she looked to her friend before her. "I just don't understand, Aaron."

"I know," he smirked, "you said that too."

"Aaron!"

Hotch chuckled before letting his hands drop away from the younger woman. "Sorry."

Emily did her best not to slap the older man as she leaned back into the couch, taking a breath as she looked his way. "Why didn't he pick Eva? Or Kaden? They're the oldest! Kaden has no children and Eva only has two, meanwhile I have three and my boss and his son staying with me for at least a few months!"

Hotch looked to the brunette by his side with an uncommon sadness shining in his eyes. "I didn't know we were that much of a problem."

Emily's eyes widened before she shook her head, getting as close to the older man as she could and taking his face between her hands. "No Aaron, that's not what I meant. You know that you and Jack living here is not a problem. I just don't get why Daddy didn't pick one of the older siblings with much less responsibility and hecticness."

The older man scrunched his eyebrows. "Is hecticness a word?"

"Ok you are SO missing the point here!"

Hotch set a kiss to the younger woman's forehead before pushing her hair back behind her ears. "Why can't you just appreciate the fact that your parents trust you enough to pick you out of the four-"

"Six."

He rolled his eyes. "Out of the six of you. They're giving you this huge responsibility that they know you can do and take care of."

Emily looked to the older man with her dark doe eyes. "Its just so much to put on me. I can barely handle everything in my life at the moment without this being piled right on top."

The older man took Emily by the shoulders once again and gave her a shake. "You are perfectly capable of handling anything and everything. I don't know how many time we've had this conversation, Em."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The brunette took his hands from her shoulders and held them tight, laying them in her lap. "Tell me something?"

Hotch nodded. "Of course."

Emily bit her lip, keeping their eyes connected as she let their finger tangle together. "Why do you keep telling everyone that we're dating?"

The older man shivered when Emily's nimble fingers danced their way across his palm, and he slowly gave a shake of the head. "I don't know." He smiled when he watched her eyes flicker from his to his lips. "But ya' know, I think I remember you blushing when I said it. You didn't even try to correct me the last time."

Emily gave a soft smile, nodding along when she felt his hands tighten around hers. "Well with the way you kept persisting, I didn't think it would be polite."

"Is that the only reason?"

Her dark eyes made a quick glance to her lap before shrugging. "Maybe."

Hotch tried for a smile. "Maybe?"

"And maybe not." She looked up to him with the utmost sincerity as she shook her head. "You're my best friend, Hotch. I don't want to ruin that."

"You're my best friend too, Em," he smiled before laying a kiss to her cheek, "but think of how great it would be. I mean, Jack and I are already residing with you and the kids and we spend practically every waking moment together. It would be amazing."

"I know it would be amazing, Aaron." She let out a sigh, slipping her hands out from his grasp. "But Robert passed away only seven months ago. I don't know if I'm all that comfortable with the whole dating thing right now."

Hotch nodded, sending a supportive smile to the younger woman as he saw her eyes well up. "I understand, Em. We can talk about this later."

Emily watched as the older man left her alone on the couch, walking up the steps and probably up to his new bedroom. She felt her eyes sting as she rubbed her hands down her face, letting out a long sigh as the tears rolled down her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily woke up the next morning with a throbbing at the center of both of her temples as memories of the events from the night before came flooding back. She gave a small shake of the head before sitting up in bed, holding her hand to her dark hair before throwing the covers off of her body. "Who knew crying could give you such a headache..."

She stood from her spot on the bed, tugging her tank top to cover her stomach before slowly making her way out of the room and into the hallway.

Hotch looked up from the sink where he was rinsing his razor and looked into the hallway, his eyes widening before he turned away. "Uh, Em?"

The brunette looked towards the bathroom with her eyes trying hard to open themselves all the way. "Hey."

"Don't you think you should go and change?"

Emily raised a brow before looking down at her body, her eyes widening when she realized she was standing there in only her black top and her lacey panties that she'd forgotten to change out of. She quickly ran back into her bedroom, slamming the door and picking up a pair of shorts near the foot of her bed. "Aaron I'm sorry! I completely forgot."

Hotch shook his head, staring down into the sink with closed eyes. "Its fine, Emily."

Emily let out a huff before opening the door, her fingers doing their best to smooth down her hair as she stepped back out into the hallway. "No its not fine. I'm just so out of sorts this morning, and I have a huge headache. My head's not on straight."

The older man looked up with a towel in his hands, wiping away the excess of shaving cream from his chin and watched as the house owner tried to tighten the ties on her shorts. "Do you need some advil? I saw some here in your cabinet."

The brunette quickly nodded her head, wincing when she felt a sharp pain shot to the front of her head. "Yeah I'd like some, thanks."

Hotch opened the medicine cabinet and handed the small bottle to the brunette beside him.

Emily looked to the clean shaven man that stood in her bathroom as she tried to twist off the cap of her medicine. "There wasn't a lot of hair or stubble to begin with, Aaron. Why shave?"

"I shave every other morning, Em."

The brunette nodded, taking two pills and immediately popping them into her mouth. "Yes I know. But why?"

Hotch gave a laugh before setting his razor down on the edge of the sink. "Well why do you shave under your arms every day?"

Emily's eyebrow arched before she handed the bottle of pills back to her friend. "Because it gets uncomfortable and its embarassing."

The older man gave a nod of the head, winking towards the brunette beside him before making his way out of the bathroom. "Exactly my point. Same with men."

Emily let out a giggle before nodding her head. "Sure. Whatever you say, Aaron."

Hotch's steps stopped just at the top of the staircase, slowly turning around to see the grinning brunette just a step behind him. "Do you not believe me, Emily?"

"Oh no, I definitely believe you." She smirked before walking past him and skipping down the stairs. "I never said I didn't."

The older man shook his head, following her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I heard that chuckle you gave."

Emily rolled her eyes as she made her way to the fridge. "It was a giggle, Aaron. Not a chuckle, a giggle."

"Its still a laugh. And the laugh means that you don't believe me."

The brunette felt the older man behind her, and she quickly spun around, pointing an accusing finger towards the older man. "Don't you try and profile me, Aaron Hotchner. You're not the only one here with those skills."

Hotch's eyes darkened as he looked to the younger woman, taking a step forward so Emily was backed up against the fridge. "Trust me Emily, I have so many skills that you don't know about."

Emily felt her breath catch in her throat as her back touched the cold steel of her fridge, Hotch's large hands slipping around her waist as he stepped as close as he could without letting their bodies touch. "Aaron..."

"Yes Em?"

She looked up to the older man, her lids fluttering slightly when she saw his head close in on hers. "I told you I wasn't ready."

Hotch nodded, laying his forehead against the younger woman's and laying a kiss to her nose. "I know, Emily. If you wanna talk about it... I'm here for you."

Emily felt herself give a small nod, her fingers trailing over her boss' forearms and feeling the hairs beneath her fingertips. "I know you are. And thank you for that."

Both brunettes quickly jumped away from one another when a bang was heard from upstairs, and Emily sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth knowing that it was one of her eldest who slammed their bedroom door. "I should go see whats wrong."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Emily shook her head, giving a smile to the older man before backing herself out of the kitchen. "Its ok, I got it." She quickly made her way up the stairs and over to the last door on the right, her fingers wrapping around the doorknob before giving it a turn.

She popped her head into the room, her eyes immediately latching onto the brunette pacing back and forth between her and Cheyenne's bed. "Krissy?"

The brunette looked up to her mother with steam spewing from her nose and ears. "I cannot believe you!"

Emily quietly shut the bedroom door behind her after she carefully entered the room, moving her attention to her other daughter who just sat still against the headboard of her bed. "Whats the matter?"

Cheyenne just shook her head, her finger pointing over to the frustrated brunette who glared towards their mother. "She saw it, not me."

"Kristen, tell me whats wrong."

"You know whats wrong! You told me that it wasn't true!"

Emily slowly made her way in front of her fuming daughter, lifting her chin so she could see straight into her dark eyes. "What did I say wasn't true?"

"That you were fucking your boss!"


	15. Chapter 15

Emily's eyes widened as she looked down to the mirror image of her, her jaw dropping open as she watched her daughter vigorously nod her head. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you!" Kristen felt her chest tighten as her angry tears continued to roll down her face, her breathing speeding up as she looked her mother with a pained eye. "I saw you and him in the kitchen and you were holding each other! You looked like you were kissing each other, mom!"

Emily gave a small shake of the head, trying for a sensitive smile as she heard Cheyenne slowly getting out of her bed. "Sweetheart you don't understand."

Kristen looked at her mother with hard eyes. "What do you mean 'I don't understand'? Of course I understand!"

"Kristen ple-"

"Dad's body is barely even cold and you're already fucking another man!"

Emily felt her eyes immediately tear up at that, her lip shakily swiping over her bottom lip as she glanced down to the ground. The images of her and her husband flooded her vision as she saw her tears start to blend into the dark carpeting beneath her. "Kristen..."

Cheyenne quickly made her way over to her sister. "Kris thats not really fair."

Emily shook her head, rubbing her hand down the blond girl's arm. "Its fine, sweetheart." She looked back over to her other eldest, watching as Kristen's darkened gaze stayed over her. "Kristen, will you give me a chance to explain everything?"

"What good would it do? I already know whats going on, mother!"

The brunette bit her lip, keeping her tears at bay before shaking her head. "No Kristie, you don't."

Kristen glared over towards the older woman. "You wanna talk? Fine! Tell me why you're fucking the first man to give you a look since my dad passed way. Do you know how disrespectful that is?"

Emily looked to her daughter with an understanding gaze, feeling Cheyenne grasp her hand firmly in her palm. "I loved your father, Kristen. I still do love your father. I don't think there will ever be a time where I won't love him or think of him. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to move on and begin a new relationship."

Kristen looked over to her sister. "Can you believe this?"

Cheyenne bit her lip. "Just listen to her reasoning, Kristie."

Emily gave a small squeeze to the blonde's hand. "As I was saying, I am allowed to start a new relationship once I'm comfortable with being with someone else besides your father. But I'm not ready for that yet. Aaron may live here, and I've had feelings for him since I was about eighteen. We never acted on them, but they're starting to overpower those regular friendship feelings." She let go of Cheyenne's hand before moving closer to Kristen, taking her pale face between her hands. "But when I'm fully ready, I'm going to tell you. I'll tell you, Cheyenne and Brandon before I tell Aaron, or even your Aunt JJ and Aunt Penelope."

Kristen shook her head, her tears silently rolling down towards her neck. "How do I know that?"

"Because you kids are whats most important to me. You three are the best gifts I have ever recieved and I'll be damned if I let some man ruin that." She took the brunette into a hug, giving a kiss to her temple as her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. "Do you hear me?"

Kristen cried into her mother's neck, her makeup smudging as she nodded her head against the older woman's shoulder. "I hear you."


	16. Chapter 16

Hotch grunted as he lugged two large bags of presents up his friend's staircase, doing his best to ignore the chanting questions from the small boys down in the living room asking what was held inside. He gently pushed the door of Emily's bedroom open with his foot before rushing in, dropping the bag to the ground and closing the door behind him.

"Hey! There are valubles in there, I hope you know."

Hotch nodded. "I do now."

Emily rolled her eyes from her spot on the ground, her legs crisscrossed as she ripped another piece of tape. "If you break them, you're buying me new ones."

The older man gave a huff before locking the bedroom door, hearing tiny feet running down the halls before he sat in front of his friend. "I promise you that if anything is broken, I will buy new ones for you."

"For the kids."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "For the kids."

Emily pursed her lips as she took a box from the bag that held a small toy car and set it beside the wrapping paper. "Someone's not in the holiday spirit today."

The older brunette gave a small nod before taking a present from the bag, stealing some of the tape that Emily had ripped from the roll. "Not into the wrapping of a thousand presents just to have them ripped open a few days later by everybody. All that hard work for nothing."

Emily shook her head, leaning forward and taking the gift that her friend held in his hands. "All hard work for that beautiful sight of the kids with that gleam in their eyes. Aaron its an amazing time. Put on a smile for me."

Hotch quickly rolled his shoulders before sitting straighter, looking to the brunette with a smoldering glance and putting on a wide smile. His dimples flashed and his teeth sparkled, his eye winking towards his friend. "How's this?"

The brunette laughed as she watched the older man puff out his chest. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, darling?" His jaw muscles tightened as he continued to smile, his fists settling at his hips. "I'm smiling."

Emily bit her lip, smiling to her friend before reaching forwards and slapping at his chest. She let out a tiny gasp as the older man quickly captured her wrist in his hand, her surprised eyes looking up to his.

"Its good to see you smile again, Em." Hotch's eyes darkened, the color growing sultry as he watched the younger woman almost start to fluster. "You look beautiful."

Emily's eyelashes fluttered, feeling his thumb start to rub against the inside of his wrist. "Thank you."

Hotch leaned closer to the brunette, his nose rubbing against hers and grinning at the sound of his friend's intake of breath. "I'm glad I can put that smile on your face."

The younger woman's eyes closed, her forehead resting against her friend's. "I'm glad you can too."

The older brunette gently grasped both of the younger woman's hands, pressing a kiss to the side of her pale nose. "Come on."

Emily let her eyebrows furrow as her friend's face moved away from hers. She let him tug her gently out of her seat and stand before him, her teeth nibbling into her bottom lip before the older man turned her body around. The brunette felt a smile start curling at her lips as Hotch sat her down between his legs, her back resting comfortably against his sturdy chest.

"Comfy?"

Emily gave a nod, her head lying back on the older man's shoulder as his muscular arms wrapped around her midsection. "Comfy."


	17. Chapter 17

Emily's sweaty body practically jolted out of her bed, her hand immediately going to clutch her heart as it snowed heavily outside. Usually it was a nightmare that did this kind of late night damage to the brunette, but not this time.

This time it was a wet dream.

A dream about her new house guest that was sleeping only twenty feet away in the other room, just near all of their children.

Emily ran a hand through her hair, quickly throwing the covers off of her and getting out of her bed, sliding her arms through the silk sleeves of her favorite robe. She licked her bottom lip before walking into the hallway, quickly shuffling towards her friend's room and peeking in through the crack.

Hotch lay tired in his bed, his eyes lazily scanning the directions to a model plane he was trying to build.

The brunette mother bit her lip. "Aaron?"

Hotch looked up from the instruction booklet in his hand, his glasses falling to almost the tip of his nose. "You're still up?"

Emily gently nodded her head. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course."

The young mother bit her lip as she entered the room, waiting for her friend to move the plane parts before she sat down. She felt her body warm immediately when he brought her closer to him, and she shakily gave a smile. "Hi."

Hotch nodded his head, his hand softly wandering down the silken sleeve covering the mother's arm. "Is everything alright?" His eyes narrowed slightly when the brunette woman shook her head, and he quickly shed his glasses from his face. "What's the matter, Em? Did something happen?" He watched her shrug. "Is it the kids?"

Emily sighed, running a hand through her hair. "No. I had a dream."

The older man pressed a soothing kiss to his friend's dark hair. "It's alright sweetheart, everyone has nightmares."

Emily laughed. "No trust me, the dream was far from that of scary." Her chocolate eyes looked up into the older man's, her hand warmly clutching his. "I really want to kiss you."

Hotch felt his heart break from the younger woman, watching as her eyes began to tear. He gently cooed into her ear, resting her head just against his shoulder. "You know I feel the exact same way. But we both know you're not ready yet."

The mother groaned, hiding her face in the older agent's neck. "I know, and that sucks. I want to be over him I do, but when I think that then I feel like I'm the worst wife and I don't deserve that kind of happiness again."

"Hey hey now," Hotch whispered, "you deserve nothing short of everything. You are so beautiful and I couldn't think of any other woman who would be better suited as a wife and mother." He smiled against the brunette's hair when he felt her smile against his chest, and he tightened his arms around her. "I remember the very first time I saw you."

Emily let out a small laugh, situating herself just in front of her friend with his arms still tight around her, their faces mere inches apart. "Really?"

The brunette father nodded. "You were wearing this beautiful yellow sundress and had your ebony hair up in a ponytail, and you tripped from running down the embassy stairs."

Emily clamped a hand over her mouth. "You remember that?"

Hotch smiled, kissing the younger woman's cheek. "I do. And when you finally tumbled all the way down the stairs, I walked over to you and helped you up."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yes, what a gentleman."

"Hey now, we both knew I was chivalrous." He shook his head. "Anyway, when I helped you up you had gotten so embarrassed and tried to run away, but I quickly grabbed your hand and complimented you on y-"

"On my steady footwork," the mother laughed. "Yeah, I remember." She gently bumped her nose against his. "You were pretty handsome back then."

Hotch's jaw dropped. "Just back then?"

Emily thought for a moment before nodding. "I guess you're still pretty handsome."

The older man nodded, brushing his lips against the brunette mother's. "And you're just as beautiful."

Emily gasped lightly as their lips pressed lovingly against one another, and their fingers intertwining as time slowly began to pass them by. She reveled in the feeling of her friend's lips moving against hers, and as if reading her mind, Hotch pulled her closer and broke their passionate embrace. Her breath labored slightly as she tried to get her breath back, her dazed eyes looking into the older man's. "Wow."

Hotch stared right back into the agent's eyes, his lips barely parted as he spoke. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

The brunette mother let out a gentle sigh. "Do you mind if I sleep here? With you?"

Hotch was practically done clearing the bed before Emily finished her question, earning a little laugh from the mother. "Absolutely." 


End file.
